custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeti Tubbie
Main = The Yeti Tubbie (a.k.a Mountain Tubbie in the game files) is a secondary character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its antagonists. According to notes that can be found in the Cave, the Yeti Tubbie was an experiment subject along with friends of him, who are the Cave Tubbie and the Arrow Tubbie. One day, one of the trio turned into a monster, one ran away and the one who had written the notes presumably got killed. His droid servant states that he escaped from the Main Land, meaning that he's presumably the one from the trio who ran away. Physical Appearance He is a massive cyan teletubbie with a pale face and empty-looking eyes. He wears shoulder pads made of white fur and gloves of the same material. He has sharp teeth at the sides of his mouth, and blood on his left hand. He also noticeably has spiky hairs. Personality Very few is known about the Yeti Tubbie, and since he is currently an infected, he doesn't seems to have any personality. However, he shows sign of intelligence, such as having the ability to mimick an innocent child-like voice to lure his preys. He also seems to be able to reason, as he accepted to spare the droid for it to become his servant. These traits, plus the fact he wears accessories and is able to speak with a clear voice, makes him the most intelligent example of Infected Teletubbies. Appearances ''Slendytubbies 2D He appears as the sole threat of the Teletubby Mountains. He follows the player while walking in a slightly faster speed. When the player is close to him, he will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. He emits an eerie voice. He starts to chase the player from a greater distance and also retires from a greater distance. He is almost as fast as the player when running and using the trees is a good way to escape him. Slendytubbies III Yeti Tubbie reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Campaign He is one of the two possible threats of Chapter 2 - The Journey, if the player choose the Mountains. He will introduce himself in a surprise attack, where he lures The Guardian with his fake voice and charge him, knocking him out and taking him in his presumed home. He has a servant known as Unit 437, which has to take care of him by preparing his meal and keeping him warm. After Guardian escaped, he notices his leak and starts to chases him. The player will have to listen carefully to his scream to go at the opposite way, otherwise it will be killed. After this sequence, he is not seen or mentioned again. Multiplayer In Collect and Versus, he appears as the sole threat of the Mountains. Like other monsters, he will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until he spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, he will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. He is less of a threat due to his slow speed attack and the map is usually large and open enough to easily avoid him. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears as the boss at the tenth wave of his respective map. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox He can appears as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Mountains.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Sprites Mountains Tubbie Sprite 1.png Mountains Tubbie Sprite 2.png Mountains Tubbie Sprites.png Mountains Tubbie Sprite 3.png Mountains Tubbie Sprite 4.png ''Slendytubbies III Campaign Whatday.png|The note telling he ran away. Friends4ever.png|Drawing were him, Cave Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie appear. Multiplayer Mountains S3.png|In Multiplayer. wwww.PNG|In Versus Mode. Sandbox Mug-Mountain.png |-| Audio = Screams/ Spotting Sounds Character Theme Chase Theme (Chapter 2) Boss Battle (Survival) Boss Battle (unused) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies 2D * He is the most tenacious enemy of the game. * Despite his appearance, he has a soft, innocent voice. ** Despite this, he actually fakes his voice in order to lure prey, which can be supported by the fact his scream sounds very different and much more intimidating. * He is the only known teletubbie to have hairs. ** He is also one of the teletubbies to lack an antenna, with The Guardian, the New Borns and the Blue Workers. ** He, however, has hairs instead. * The blood on his left hand could be explained by the fact that he punched The Guardian hard enough to cause him to bleed, in ''Slendytubbies III. * He, Tinky Winky, and Lake Dipsy are the only infected teletubbies who were shown be able to speak. Slendytubbies III * He eats meat, which is something unseen with the others teletubbies, except the Brute Tubbies. ** This could be just because his droid cooked him what it found, or because he had no other choice to survive. * He is ones of the four characters to not have more than one mutation, the others being: Laa-Laa, Cave Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie. * His nickname "Yeti Tubbie" is referring to him being a big creature from the snowy mountains, while his other known nickname "Mountain Tubbie" is just referring to the place he is roaming. * Him and his friends are bigger than the main four teletubbies on their first and only mutation, meaning they were probably originally bigger than them. * His servant tells at the Guardian that he escaped from the Main Land, meaning that him and his friends were presumably predecessors to the main four teletubbies in the Tubbytronic Superdome. * He shares his attack speed with Tinky Winky (both mutations), Undead Po, Dipsy Chainsaw, Laa-Laa, Ghost Girl and Evil Guardian. ** His attack animation is faster and different when the player play as him. * The track Two Sides featured in the Sandbox Mode was originally planned to be his battle theme. ** The title Two Sides might be referring to his fake voice, not fitting his appearance. Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Infected